Mi muerte a manos del hombre lobo
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: La muerte de una alumna, a cargo de Fenrir Greyback .  One Shoo't, inspirado en la muerte de Lavender


Yo estuve en la batalla

Disclaimer: Ning n personaje me pertenece, son obra de J.k Rowling. Keri, si me pertenece porque es mi amiga

Keri: Para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi.

Estas profundamente dormida, hasta que comienzan a sarandear tu brazo. Abres de golpe los ojos, y te encuentras con la mirada de Ginebra Weasley.  
>-Snape, nos necesita, salgan r pido-<br>Tu coraz n comienza a palpitar r pidamente, asientes con la cabeza y rejuntas tu ropa del piso. No hay tiempo para que cada una valla al ba o y se cambie prolijamente. Sientes los sollazos de Lavender a tu lado, y los chillidos, de Patil a tu otro costado.  
>Las tres tienen miedo. Se dirigen corriendo hasta la base de la sala com n, y all ya hay un mortifago que los espera a todos. Un chico de primer a o, esta sentado en el suelo llorando, te le acercas y le tomas tu mano. El te la aprieta y luego se sueltan para comenzar a caminar.<br>Hogwarts, de aquel colegio al que entraste hace m s de siete a os, ya no es lo mismo. Los cuadros, se encuentran silenciosos, y todos sus ocupantes se ocultan cuando los ven pasar. Cuando llegan al gran comedor, ya no encuentras las cuatro mesas y sus hermosas velas flotantes. Ya no queda nada de eso. Las mesas no estan- como siempre que Snape los castiga- y al detenerte comienzas a mirar el piso. Escuchas a medias su discurso, hasta que se forma un murmullo, y levantas tu vista, ahi, frente a ti, esta nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter. Minerva, derrumba a los dos Carrow, y Snape escapa. Se produce un victoreo, hasta que comienzas a marearte, te alejas de todos y te sientas en el suelo. Tomas tu cabeza con tus dos manos y comienzas a chillar. En ese instante, esa voz comienza a resonar por el gran comedor, y les informa que queda solo una hora, una hora para entragarle a Harry Potter.  
>-Que no lo ven- grito una chica de Slytherin.-Esta ahi, atrapenlo-<br>Y en unos pocos segundos, Harry queda rodeado de gente, ocultandolo.  
>-Alumnos fuera de la cama profesora-<br>-Es donde deben estar idiota- contesto Minerva.-Y ahora que esta aqui, haga algo util, escolte a los alumnos de Slytherin-  
>- A donde profesora-<br>-Al calabozo- contesto ella friamente-  
>Los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir y a festejar. Pero tu sigues ahi, te meces, como si todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Porque sabes lo que esta por suceder, va a comenzar una guerra.<br>Sigues a tus compa eras de habitaci n, a las afueras del colegio, y lo recorres con una mirada. Para que luego, una l grima rebelde escape por tus ojos.  
>-Es hora- grito Minerva- Levantas tu varita y comienzas a decir los hechizos protectores. Sabes que no funcionara,porque se van a enfrentar a las personas m s locas que hallas visto en tu vida, y le pides un deseo a las estrellas.<br>-No quiero luchar contra Bellatrix- Porque sabes que si lo haces, no volveras a respirar. Esta todo calmo, no sucede nada, hasta que los hechizos comienzan a llegar hasta donde eestas. Levantas la vista y te das cuenta que hoy es luna llena. Y tragas en seco, porque recuerdas que Voldemort, tiene de su bando hombres lobos.  
>Un escalofr o recore tu espalda. Lanzas un expectro patronus en forma de liebre, y comienzas a hablar.<br>-Mam , pap , los amo. Recuerdenlo por favor. Aqui ya ha comenzado la batalla-  
>Luego agitas tu varita y ves como se desvanece. Esperas que tus padres esten en tu casa para ver tu mensaje, porque, talvez, nunca llegues a tu hogar. -Crucio- gritan a tus espaldas- Te lanzas al suelo y ves como el hechizo revota en las paredes del castillo-<br>-Expelliarmus- Sales corriendo escaleras arriba, y de pronto lo ves. Frente a ti. Fenrir Greyback esta frente con una sonrisa en el rostro y sabes porque. A encontrado una victima y esa eres tu. Comienzas a correr escaleras arriba y en un momento no lo ves. Te detienes en la escaleras, y sueltas un chillo, te tiene acorralada. Comienzas a lanzadle un monton de hechizos, pero los evade. Ves como toma carrera hacia ti, y lo ltimo que viste, fue como el, se agazapo a tu garganta. Sus colmillos encontraron tus venas y gritaste, luego siguio succionando tu sangre, tu vista comienza a nublarse, y sueltas tu varita haciendo que rueda escaleras abajo. Lo ltimo que viste, fue como Hermione Granger te lo sacaba de encima. 


End file.
